May 13, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:03 Flower1470 Sup Peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:12 Chrisgaff ohi 6:12 Loving77 hi chris 6:12 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:13 Chrisgaff Hey girls. :P Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:20 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:20 Flower1470 Wb . Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:58 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:58 Dragonian King HONG KONG PHOOEY NUMBER ONE SUPER GUI 6:58 Flower1470 oh no 6:58 Dragonian King hi guys 7:39 Chrisgaff Hey silly 7:39 Flower1470 @Peep I FOUND IT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVpJ9AgUpMY 7:40 Chrisgaff Jeez, what did I just watch... 7:41 Flower1470 i aLSO HAVE THE SECOND ONE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gSq30PIcHQ 7:43 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOAtz8xWM0w This is what I thought of when I heard the opening of the second one. :P 7:43 Flower1470 lol @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfuZqGvruug 7:46 Loving77 It seems like a very scary show but its music is cool :P 7:47 Flower1470 YES 7:48 Chrisgaff I'll go back to make houses from mushrooms and wearing Christmas trees for wings. :P 7:49 Flower1470 @Peep do you want the full second as well? 7:50 Loving77 sure 7:50 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wqrCptAYcI 7:50 Dragonian King lily, want to hear what the abridged theme song (apparently) is in english 7:51 Flower1470 Heck yeah 7:51 Dragonian King okay its kinda weird I can hear your screams, even in my dreams, learn the tactics, and reach the aim, you must learn to fly a higher game so yeah it quite strange actually its* 7:54 Flower1470 I've heard that entire song in English. It makes more sense in whole. 7:54 Dragonian King yeah 7:55 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCJ7fe2vDMc&feature=player_detailpage#t=24 Silly, look at this. 7:55 Dragonian King ... the japanese are very strange 7:55 Chrisgaff This is the indigo league theme in Japanese and that's part of the lyrics. 7:56 Flower1470 Well, compared to us, they're very strange. But they produce the COOLEST STUFF 7:57 Dragonian King ^ 7:59 Chrisgaff Also, the funny this is, that part is where Pikachu runs between the girls legs. It's said that the character is the Lass, one of the foes in the game and was made to be one of the most sexually attractive for her age: *Cough* 10. *Cough* 7:59 Flower1470 whoa that's another thing they're good at lol 7:59 Dragonian King good gravy marketing inappropriate stuff to children and making it seem normal? lol 8:00 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcshH1fWDOY&feature=player_detailpage#t=44 So about here. Oh, and there've been worse things then that my friend... 8:03 Flower1470 Not really that. They respect their children, as far as I know. Sure, there's some.... iffy parts, but nothing blatant. Yugioh has much questionable content. 8:03 Loving77 Like Tori? 8:04 Flower1470 It's what they market to "young adults" that's the problem. 8:04 Chrisgaff Well, I mean in pokemon. There's been some sexual theme in there. 8:04 Flower1470 @Peep yes. 8:05 Chrisgaff Good gosh, the picture in the game is bad too. Well, in my opinion. :P 8:05 Flower1470 Of course. It's everywhere. But to young children watching, they don't notice or just don't care. Like, if you didn't point out that one bit with Pikachu, I wouldn't have noticed it. 8:08 Chrisgaff Well because to us, that's noticeable. We know what something like that could be trying to phrase at. If these two were a bit younger, they might not have even noticed unless we told them about it. http://images6.fanpop.com/image/polls/1139000/1139035_1352066405962_160.png?v=1352066548 Also, here's the best image I could find that wasn't too small. That's the Firered and Leafgreen sprites for that character. 8:09 Flower1470 i believe you've given me the wrong link 8:10 Chrisgaff I did? I'm seeing the right picture. :/ 8:11 Flower1470 For Peep and I, it comes up as a picture of Amy Adams :rofl: 8:14 Chrisgaff Huh.... Odd. XD I'll put it up on the wiki http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140514001513/theawesomewebkinz/images/2/2d/Lass.png 8:15 Flower1470 dang 8:16 Loving77 ... 8:16 Chrisgaff I told you. :P 8:16 Flower1470 Peep, she reminds me of Kotori XD 8:16 Loving77 yup :P 8:17 Flower1470 and Tea and Rebecca and anyone else who has ever gone to a school in YGO but i mean how can you walk in a skirt like that??? 8:18 Loving77 Every time you take a step you're at risk of your butt showing 8:18 Flower1470 exactly imagine if it's WINDY 8:18 Loving77 OH 8:19 Flower1470 HER SKIRT IS SCARING ME 8:19 Loving77 Lily speaking of that remember in dub how Caswell was like "No gossiping!" 8:19 Flower1470 ID BE SO EMBARRASSED in sub he was banning short skirts XD 8:20 Loving77 And I saw a picture he said in sub "No mini skirts!" 8:21 Flower1470 And they threw their shoes at him "That's part of the school uniform!" right? 8:21 Loving77 And Tori was embarrassed and Caswell was blushing and I saw a gif.... of them holding their skirts with wind blowing 8:22 Flower1470 several times 8:22 Loving77 WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN SUB DUB CUT IT 8:22 Chrisgaff Geez, I started one heck of a conversation. :P 8:22 Loving77 lol 8:23 Flower1470 BUT IM STILL SERIOUSLY WONDERING HOW THEY CAN WALK IMAGINE IF THEY HAD TO RUN 8:23 Loving77 File:DubandSub.png 8:23 Flower1470 HOW THE HECK 8:24 Chrisgaff The models in game or not the same as in battle. 8:24 Flower1470 I REALLY HOPE SHE NEVER HAS TO JUMP 8:24 Loving77 Tori has to run a lot remember when she was trying to get to Yuma to give him his key back? 8:25 Flower1470 (facepalm) 8:26 Loving77 she tripped and fell flat on her face which was the funniest thing I've ever seen :P 8:26 Flower1470 BUT WHAT IF SOMEBODY WAS BEHIND HER OH MY GOODNESS 8:27 Loving77 Rio's dress isn't any better 8:27 Flower1470 I've had some close calls on windy days wearing a skirt, and mine are much longer than that! 8:27 Loving77 How does Shark let her leave the house with that on? :P 8:27 Flower1470 Peep we're talking about Shark here. c'mon 8:28 Chrisgaff XD 8:30 Loving77 Well, Lily Tori has taught us something very important.... never wear short skirts 8:31 Flower1470 absolutely or we can follow Anzu's example and just not wear skirts at all http://silviabakura.tumblr.com/post/81558871760/crispy-creampuff-ryou-darksomeness 8:33 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:33 Dragonian King bye peep 8:34 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=DHzjgNoRmjg#t=15 I'm sorry, I had to. XD 8:35 Flower1470 (clap) Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:35 Flower1470 ooo there was this thing I read on tumblr once Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:38 Flower1470 i think that was the worst time to disconnect 8:38 Chrisgaff I guess that thing you read on tumblr was so bad, it made you crash? XD 8:38 Flower1470 now i cant remember what i was going to say And Silly. He hasn't said a word about this. :P 8:42 Dragonian King hi 8:42 Flower1470 good job, Silly (yes) 8:59 Chrisgaff I g2g. Ttyl guys. 9:02 Dragonian King bye chris 9:07 Chrisgaff Bye guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:10 Flower1470 ooo i gtg ttyl 9:51 Dragonian King mt bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014